character 3 the metting part 1
by NINA-AKIYAMA
Summary: When Nina stand up, vannesa and the boy arrive- "hey Nina your okay" -you asked surprised-


-When Nina stand up, vannesa sand the boy arrive- "hey Nina your okay" -you asked surprised-

"Yea im alraight thanks to him" –I turn to kiruma, and put a (I will kill you face)-

"I said im sorry "-he said scared*-

"Yea you will be sorry" -I whaps to hit kiruma when the boss interp us-

"Okay kids calm down" -everybody look at the boss- "Nina vannesa its time to go" -the man said while he stand up-

"Yes sir" -you said while you bring you hand in you forehead-

"Roger boss"-I let the boy go, you and me walk to the boss"

"Here is the map you would need your destination is marked with a start "-I took the map and putt it in my bag- "o by the why be careful there some world-class thieves in does places" -I just said cheer full-

"Hehe that's not a problem right vannesa"

"yea were always fine so don't worry sir" -you smile to me and then to the boss-

"Okay then here is some money that will be from use in you journey" -you toke the money and put it away*-

"Then were leaving" -we bout said while we walk to the door-

"Take career girls and have a nice journey"

"Good it" -I said while the door closed on our backs-

"im counting on you girls" -the boss said, then he put a sad face and turn the face- I hope they can find a place to stay (note: here what he mean is that we can find a place to stay maybe for ever well you will know at the end why he said this)

[mean while]  
-a boy with brown spikey hair and blue eyes whas walking to a ship and yell to a silver hair hazel eyes boy-

"Riku hurry up the ship is leaving "-he yells-

"Yea yea im coming" -he said while he was getting in the ship-

"So where are we going now riku" -he asked while he sit on the grown-

"You so hipper and you don't eave know were are we going, your really an idiot"

"well sorry for been hipper and your not that smart too you know" -he get a little angry and said while turning the face-

"Jajaja yea yes but im smarted than you"-he pad the brown spikey hair boy-

"Hey don't do that" -he said that trying to move the silver hair boy-

[while with us]

-We were walking to a Puerto and a big silver ship arrive while we were walking inside the ship-

"Hey vane im hungry whana get something do eat"-I said while I whas looking everywhere-

"Lets save this money we can use went we arrive" -you said while you were walking to the orilla-

"Ehh but im hungry... hey I got an idea why don't we make some demonstration to gat some money" -I said with eyes like this $-

"Uh?" -You said confused suddenly I take you hand and run to the center of the ship-

"Everybody welcome to the air ship demonstration" -I yell-

"Wait Nina what are you don't" he toke me by the arm-

"relax its going to be fine" -I get of and start to make fire balls with my special gloves and do Malabar's-

-you looked at the people arriving to see us- "off okay well then" -started to tumble as gymnasia from one side to another and then took your sword out and start tumble with her and to kick and all that-

"jajaja here you go"-I true the fire ball to you and you with your sword make them rotate like me the I jump to the oriyya and stand un my hand like a acrobat the public was yelling worried *-

-in the other side of the ship-

"uh" -sora turn the face to the left- "did you heard that riku "-he asked while he stand put-

"Hear what" -he look at sora-

"Mmm never mind" -he said while he turn to the another side, then a group of girls come running and yelling-

"Hey lets see the show at the center of the ship" -the boy turn to the group fast an walk to them-

"A excuse me what show are you talking about "- a girl answer really excited-

"I hear 2 grills are making super tricks at the center of the ship"

-Riku walked to them- "a show" -he asked-

"Maybe that the nose i hear riku" -he said to riku-

"Well then let's check it out, you girls wouldn't mind showing us the way would you?" -Riku asked them as they walked but halted at the sound of his voice-

"No problem!" -One girl said as she headed towards the direction-

"Cool! Riku I want to learn how to do that and that and that and that!" -He said keeping his eyes on us as the trick got more complicated and faster-

"Err hey Nina I don't think we should keep doing this what happens if one of the people gets caught on fire?" -I asked Nina as she kept throwing fire balls at me and my sword cut them in half and freeze them to snow balls-

"Eh okay just one more thing ready?" -She asked leaping into the air- "NOW!" -with that a burst of fire was seen where she jumped into the air then a smoke was around and soon gone only showing a box with a handle at the side-

"Hey look a jack in the box!" -Sora said as he ran towards it-

"Sora leaves it alone!" -riku yelled but he ran and moved the handle [POP!]Confetti sprung out of the box and at the end of the string was a hat with a note stuck to it saying *donations any one?*

-People clapped and all people of all ages puts what change they had inside the hat-"thnk you for donating~!" -We both said at the back of the crowed, every one turned around and clapped even louder-

"Hey hey excuse me!" -Sora tried cutting into the audience and tried to make his way and landed on the ground in front of us-

"That was awesome how did you do that? I want to learn!" -Sora stood up and dusted himself off-

"Sorry ladies sora is an idiot" -riku said as he grabbed sora by the collar and placed some money into the hat which was now infont of us. We thanked them and soon they went back to their seats just as we did to-

"See I told you it was a good idea." -Nina said sitting at the edge of the chair rocking her feet's back and forth-

"It was a good idea but weren't you going to go get something to ea" -I looked right next to me suspecting to see her but found her already gone- "I guess she really was hungry"-I was walking to the cafeteria-

[While with sora and riku]

"Hey riku why did you do that I was going to ask the girls to teach me some tricks" -riku hits the e back of sora heat-

"Sora, there professional in obies that they have practice does tricks allot" -hi said while he Cruz her arms-

"But still, does tricks are cool I want to learn them T.T"

[While with me]

"hehe so lets what im going to take" -I was looking at the food thinking of what I would pick for me and for vane- "mmmm lets pick this one" -I pick a plate and pay then I leave the cafeteria and walk to our sits- "vane im back" -I seat on my sit-

"So what did you bring" -I open the plate and it's was a big plate of spaghetti-

"WOW it looks delicious" -we bout said- "then its dinner time" *-we bout said while we were eating-

"Hey vane do you remember the boy how ask us something just moment ago" -I ask before I bring food to my mouth-

"Yea why" -you said after you past what you were eating-

"He was kaida cute ^^ "-I smile-

"Eh really well I didn't se him well but the guy with silver hair looks cute too ^^" -you said smiling like me-

"I would like to meet them again" -I said while I eat some spaghetti-

"Yea but remember our mission Nina we can get distracted"

"Yea that's true" -I said putting a sad face-

"but maybe if we finish our mission we can look for them after all the boss tell me that were gana live in that town until he said we have to return" -you said smiling-

"Really cool!" -I almost yell happy-


End file.
